farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
BZ19
The BZ19 is a sub-machine gun that appears in Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, and Far Cry 5. ''Far Cry 3 The '''BZ19' bridges the gap between assault rifles and sub-machine guns in Far Cry 3, having high accuracy, a reasonable rate of fire, a large magazine, manageable recoil, and decent lethality - all combined to make it a weapon useful for getting things done. It can be suppressed, making it amoung the best weapons in the game for stealthy actions and gameplay. It is used by the Privateers, specifically the Charger variant. It can be purchased outright for $1,800, or unlocked for free after activating 14 Radio Towers. However, Jason will have to make it to the South Rook Island before it will be available for purchase. However, completion-oriented players will likely have unlocked the "Shredder" before reaching the second island, significantly reducing the importance of the BZ19 in the late-stages of the game. Gallery FC3 cutout smg bz19.png|A cutout of the BZ19 as it appears in Far Cry 3 (FC3) BZ19 Icon.png|Ditto, the HUD icon of the BZ19. bz19stats.PNG|Ditto, stats. FC3 BZ19 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the BZ-19. FC3 BZ19 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the BZ-19. ''Far Cry 4 The '''BZ19' returns in Far Cry 4 and is almost identical to its predecessor. The weapon is perfect for arena mode, as it has a large magazine, a swift reload, high damage, and virtually no movement penalty (as compared to LMGs). The manageable rate of fire means that you are less likely to burn through ammo, likely making up most of that you lose from the bodies of fallen foes. While the iron sights are very clear, a scope such as the Red Dot or Reflex can be very useful if the player is more aggressive in their playstyle. The suppressor can make the player harder to detect, although the damage penalty will offset those who prefer a louder approach. The final attachment, the extended magazine is a very useful upgrade to equip, as it gives the weapon's magazine the ability to rival even a light machine gun. Gallery FarCry4-SMG-BZ19.jpg|A Royal Guard Charger drops his BZ19 as he gets impaled by Ajay's Harpoon Gun. FC4 BZ19 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the BZ19. FC4 BZ19 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the BZ19. 04-bz19_opt.jpeg|Full view ''Far Cry 5 Returning with the release of the ''Dead Living Zombies expansion, the BZ19 is an adequate weapon in this incarnation. Having a suppressor that lacks the damage debuff of its Far Cry 4 counterpart, as well as an extended magazine and optical sight, it is likely the best of the appearances it has made it terms of functionality. Gallery Fc5 weapon bz19.jpg|The base model BZ19 as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon bz19 sights reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight, $700 Fc5 weapon bz19 sights reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight, $795 Fc5 weapon bz19 sight optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon bz19 sights marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon bz19 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon bz19 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fc5 weapon bz19 skin green.jpg|"Healthy Zombie Skin Tone", $200 Fc5 weapon bz19 skin blue.jpg|"Zombie No Like This One", $500 Fc5 weapon bz19 skin yellow.jpg|"Beautiful Zombie Goo", $500 Fc5 weapon bz19 skin red.jpg|"Delicious Blood", $500 Fc5 weapon bz19 skin purple.jpg|"Super Delicious Brains", $700 Far Cry New Dawn The BZ19 returns in Far Cry New Dawn as a Rank 4 weapon. The "Belt it out" BZ19, as the name implies, has a belt wrapped around its stock. the lower part of the gun itself is wrapped in electrical tape, and also has a zip-tie attached to it. The gun also has an elastic band around its barrel, with a scope affixed on top of the gun itself. the space above the trigger, and the grip next to it, are wrapped in duct tape. Trivia *The BZ19 is the Ubisoft variant of the real-world 'PP-19 Bizon'2018 June 13, . Retrieved 2018 August 31. *Ironically, despite firing the second smallest caliber out of any of the SMGs in Far Cry 3 (9x18mm Makarov), the BZ19 is the highest damaging of its class, only beaten by the signature SMG Shredder. **Adding to the insult, the BZ19's magazine is both larger and faster to reload than the U100 LMG, essentially making it an SMG that outclasses a LMG in most categories. *Unlike in-game, the real world Bizon does not have an aperture sight; rather, it has an AK-style elevating rear sight. *The real Bizon can be chambered for either 9x19mm Parabellum or 9x18mm Makarov. The 9x19mm Parabellum version has 53-round helical magazine, while the 9x18mm Makarov version has a 64-round helical magazine. *The PP 19 can be optained for free in Far Cry 3 and 4 (if no Radio or Belltowers has been liberated) because it is carried by Privateer and Royal Guard Chargers *The Far Cry 5 BZ19 has a shorter barrel than the Far Cry 3 and 4 variant. Tips *The BZ19 has a large magazine capacity meaning the player can dish out more death per single magazine. *It behaves similarly to the MP5 with a lower fire, but with the advantage of having a much larger magazine with more controllable recoil. *There is no extended magazine for the weapon since the weapon already has a huge magazine unbalancing it however, this is not the case in multiplayer unlocking an extended magazine attachment at weapon level 15. **However, this is not true in Far Cry 4, where the large magazine will give it around 100 rounds of ammo per magazine. **One of the best non signature weapons due to the fact it is obtained early and can be mastered for any combat situation. References Category:Sub-Machine Guns Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons